The Queen and her Dragon Knights
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Mavis is the Queen. Zeref is a knight, and her adviser. They both are on a quest to find a way to save themselves from loneliness. Mavis x Zeref. One shot
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

Mavis x Zeref

King and Queen

Zeref was walking trough the halls of the castle. He and his younger brother were to be knighted as guards of the kingdom.

This was big. Natsu was happy as can be.

"Zeref. You nervous?" He asked.

"No. But we have trained for this. it shouldn't make you nervous. Or are you nervous about the fact Lady Lucy will be there?" Zeref guessed.

Natsu had been seeing lady Lucy, the adviser to the king, while training.

"Zeref! That's-"

"Relax. I'm not judging you." Zeref said.

"Besides, I already know about Sting and Yukino too." He smiled.

Natsu blushed. "You do?" That wasn't quiet the reaction Zeref was looking for.

"Natsu. If you and Lucy love each other that much then I'll support you both in every way." He said patting his head.

Natsu glared. "I'm not a puppy." He said.

"I know. Puppies are cuter. You are a salamander." Zeref joked.

"Zeref!" Natsu yelled.

As the two entered the throne room Zeref and Natsu were face to face with the ruler of the kingdom. "Queen Mavis Vermillion will now knight the new members of her royal guard!" Someone shouted.

Mavis walked over with a big sword and knighted the two.

"I knight thee, Natsu Dragneel. The Salamander." She said. The she was in front of Zeref.

She was quiet for a moment before finally speaking.

"I knight thee, Zeref Dragneel. The philosopher." She said. "And my adviser." She added.

Gasps filled the room.

"Jellal is retiring. I shall need a new adviser. And I am asking you. Zeref Dragneel."

Zeref didn't have the words. But he also couldn't refuse the queen. "I accept." Was all he said.

Once the knighting was over all the knights met in the hallway.

"My gosh! You did it!" Wendy was a young female knight in training. "Good job you two." Gajeel said.

"Yes indeed." Laxus said. He and Cobra are the top captains do you had to show respect. But Natsu and Gajeel. And the other two were not quite the same.

"Zeref!" Mavis called.

"Coming, my queen." Zeref said. Natsu gave him a thumbs up as Zeref walked behind Mavis.

"What is it you wish to discuss?" Zeref asked.

"I actually wanted to apologize." Mavis said. "I know it was sprung onto you. But I hadn't thought about it till last second." Mavis said.

"I see. Jellal said you needed to pick someone and of all that are in the kingdom you chose me." He said. Understanding just how difficult it is for Mavis so young to become Queen. And soon she will need to make a more bigger choice.

"Zeref. I do hope we can work together to get this done." Mavis smiled.

"Yes. And I look forward to being your adviser." He bowed to her.

"Thank you." Mavis said.

Zeref and Mavis made there was to the throne room where the council was waiting.

"Welcome, Queen Mavis. And Adviser Zeref." They were welcomed.

Zeref stood behind Mavis's chair as she sat down.

"What is on the list today?" Mavis asked.

Things went smoothly that day as Zeref didn't have to give advice to Mavis. He nodded with her decisions along the way she thought about how to run her kingdom.

"Thanks. All dismissed." She said. Everyone stood up and left.

"I better be going to. I need to check on Natsu." Zeref said.

"Yes. Take care, Zeref." Mavis said.

Zeref left Mavis in her throne room and made his way to the armory.

Natsu and Gajeel were at it again with their practicing.

"How was Mavis?" Laxus asked.

"She is good. All her ideas are spectacular." Zeref said.

"Good. I was worried about who'd she'd pick after Jellal said he'd be retiring." Laxus said.

"I know. He's leaving to have a normal life. Aren't you soon?" Zeref asked. Laxus and Cobra both have wives and could be living normal lives.

But Laxus laughed. "Nope. Can't help my wife if I don't have the goods to make a living of." He said.

Zeref smiled. Maybe one day, Natsu will have that too.

"What on earth are you two trying to do?!" Speaking of.

"Lady Lucy. It's been a while." Zeref said looking up at her window.

"Zeref. Tell that no good brother of yours to watch where he's throwing his metal! It nearly killed me and Yukino!"  
Lucy shouted. She slammed her window shut and walked away.

Zeref chuckled and turned to Natsu.

"You better go and apologize." Zeref said.

"What?! Me?! I didn't throw it!" Natsu yelled.

"Gajeel will be punished. But you need to tell her your sorry." Zeref said.

"What's going on?" And there she was. "Levy. How are things with research?" Laxus asked.

The short girl had a hand on her hip and the other holding a few books. "I'm fine." She said.

"Gajeel. For throwing a weapon into the ladies room above, you shall be helping Levy with her work for the next few days." Zeref said.

"What?! Me help shorty?!" In a few seconds Levy stomped over and kicked Gajeel where it hurts most.

"Ouch!" Natsu said.

Gajeel was down for the count. "Well now he really can't fight." Laxus said.

Levy started to walk away when.. "Right. Cana is at the gate with two drunk knights." She said over her shoulder.

Zeref sighed. "This just can't get any worse." He said.

Night soon came and everyone gathered for the feast in celebration of Natsu and Zeref's knighting and Zeref becoming Mavis's new adviser.

"Mavis, I'm sorry but I have to ask." Lucy spoke. "When are you going to find a king to help you rule?" Mavis didn't show any reaction like a few others at the table.

"When he comes through that door." Mavis said. Lucy didn't understand. "But, Mavis-"

"Lucy. I will wait till the time is right." Mavis said.

"Oh please!" Spoke a voice. "Your just waiting on your knight in shining armor!" Mavis spit out her wine as she turned to glare at her second. Zera.

"Zera. That was a long time ago." Mavis stated.

"Mavis. I know you so well. And your face is all red. You are waiting for your knight to come in and sweep you off your feet and send you away from this place." Zara said.

Mavis held on tight to her silverware.

"You know that's only in fairy tales. Right?" Zera said.

"I find Fairy Tales to be quiet real." Zeref butted in.

"Oh?" Zera questioned.

"There is this one tale I keep in mind. One Natsu and I know of from our parents." He said.

Mavis grew curious. Zara did to. Mostly because she'd heard or read all the tales. "Fine. Let's hear it." She sighed.

"Once there was a prince. He was loved by all-"

"Heard this." Zera said.

"Will you shut up for once!" Mavis snapped.

Everyone went silent. Mavis has never blown up like this before.

"Fine." Zera said.

Zeref smiled. "But he suffered a curse." He added.

Zera rolled her eyes. "A curse of-"

"Death." Zeref said before Zera could say another word.

Zera was stunned. This was one she hadn't heard before.

"This curse, made it so he couldn't love. He could never love. Or they'd die." Zeref said.

"One day a little boy came to live with him. This boy lost everything. But the prince showed him compassion. And gave him a home. Over the years they lived and grew up together." Zeref had a soothing voice.

Mavis thought she could hear him speak forever.

"But there was a second part of the cursed placed on the Prince." Zeref said.

Mavis got the feeling this was very personal. "As the boy grew up and died an old man, the prince, stayed the same." He said.

"He lived for thousands of years. Never aging, never dying, and he couldn't even kill himself."

Zara began to shake. This wasn't a good tale at all. But looking around everyone had sad looks but wanted to listen anyway.

"One day the prince, met a beautiful girl. She was told to be ugly and a worthless slave. But the prince, he offered her everything. A home, cloths, a friend." Zeref looked like he was in pain.

"They grew up together like a family. Then a prince came. He claimed to come and slay the evil beast that lived inside the castle. But the girl said: There is no beast here. Just me. And my beloved brother. She said. The prince was taken in by her beauty and grace." Zeref spoke like he'd seen her himself.

Mavis felt a little jealous. She wished she'd met this princess.

"And so the prince lived his life with the princess. They became the first king and queen of the castle known today, as the Dark Enchantress Castle." Zeref said.

Zera was shocked. He was telling the history of their castle!

Everyone cheered and clapped for Zeref. It was the vary first king and queen.

Mavis smiled. Her great ancestors were perfect. "Wait." Lucy said. "What happened to the cursed prince?" She asked.

Everyone whispered among themselves. "He lives here still. Among all of you." Zeref said and left it at that.

If he couldn't die or kill himself. Then what happened to him? Mavis thought.

Zeref was nowhere to be seen the rest of the night. Mavis went to bed thinking about her families history. Then is hit her. There was no Cursed prince in the history books. So how did Zeref,-

"Mavis got up and headed down to where Levy and Gajeel were. "Queen Mavis?" Levy asked.

"Levy. Find me all the history books about our home. This castle." Mavis asked.

Levy nodded. It didn't take her long to find all that there were.

"Is this about the story Zeref spoke of?" Levy asked.

"I have read every book in existence. I've never heard of this cursed prince." Mavis said.

Levy sighed. She walked away and pulled a book out from under the sleeping knight.

"This might help." Levy handed her a black book.

"What is this?' Mavis asked.

"A journal. Zara asked for information too. But Gajeel found it after she'd left." Levy told her.

Mavis opened it and there was old notes inside.

**"Dear friend. If your are reading this, then you should know. I am a cursed prince of this land.**

**I brought this land into darkness. I was ignorant and selfish. All I wanted was to bring my family back. And in doing so, I released a dark terrible beast. It's no physical form. It's more of a spirit. And it lives inside my body. It's what is known now a days as MAGIC.**

**I know. This must be a shock. But you must understand I wanted my family back no matter what. In the end it didn't matter. My own curse killed them off right in that moment I gt them all back.**

**If you are reading this...Then I hope you have been living a wonderful life. I made a new friend once. A boy I saved. In the end, he died. And I never grew old. I tried so many ways to kill myself and it never worked.**

**So, one day I decided to hide my castle. Let is become a legend. A myth. But a girl walked in over the years I've been in hiding. And we became close. I told her of my curse. And she said she'd love me anyway. Even if I didn't say or show it.**

**And then her prince came. I soon erased her memories of me. I let her have everything. The castle, my wealth, everything. I only wanted her to be happy.**

**And it was the right choice. She lived a long and happy life. And during her last few moments, I let her have her memories of me back. And she said she'd still love me even if I wasn't there. She died the next day.**

**Her children came to know me as a strange old man. But they grew up and left the castle. Their children came back and rebuilt the castle to how you see it now. Looks like a fairy tale now huh.**

**Well, I do hope that within the many generations I've cared for, I hope to one day meet the one who could break my curse. To whoever finds this, I hope you know, I'm always here for you, My Kings and Queens.**

That was all written inside. Just a note to the descendants of his beloved...Sister?

Mavis felt tears falling from her eyes, down her cheeks and onto the pages. Over centuries this man, cursed prince, has been watching over her. And she's only heard about this now. Just who was he? How come she'd never heard this before?

"Mavis. It's late. Shall I help you take these to your room?" Levy offered.

Mavis wiped away her tears. Nodding Levy helped her take everything up to her bedroom. She would find where and who this man was. Even if it took her her whole life.

Zeref woke up the next morning and found Mavis sleeping on the floor with all these books and papers around her. "Queen Mavis?" He shook her a little. Mavis slowly rubbed her eyes to wake up. "Zeref? What time is it?" She asked.

Zeref sighed. "The normal time. Around 9 O clock. Now, why are all these books and papers out?" Zeref asked.

Mavis stood up. "I was trying to find out more about my family's history." She said. "That story you told, I've never heard of this man. This cursed prince." She explained. She found the letter Levy gave her and handed it to Zeref.

Zeref read it to himself and sighed. "This is something I should have waited to tell you. But, the cursed prince...He's not entirely cursed." Zeref said.

Mavis was stunned. "What does this mean?" She asked.

Zeref sat down. "Mavis. The fact of his curse isn't because of a witch said so. It's because he was born." Zeref said. Mavis sat next to Zeref to listen to him.

"He was born with magic. And this magic was old magic. The kingdom thought they could control it by controlling the prince. But in the end, a war broke out. Well, it wasn't considered a war. It was a ambush. And one that triggered the magic at it's highest level. The prince watched everyone die. And in the end, he found out the whole reason why he was alive, and hated himself for it." Zeref said.

"So, then what happened to-"

"He used his magic. It turned him into a beast. A beast fears by name. A dragon." Zeref told her.

Mavis was stunned. The last dragon they had to fight is what cost Laxus his great grandfather. "No."

"Yes. And he killed everyone inside. He made up the story and everyone feared it. But the boy, he passed on the curse." Zeref said. "The boy's body was filled with magic from the castle. So when he traveled to have his body berried in his home, where he came from, the magic passed through those who came in contact with it."

Mavis couldn't believe she was hearing this. "And so, only a few families had to deal with the same thing. Laxus was one of them." Zeref said.

Mavis thought about it. Laxus and Cobra both have this unique magic about them. Same with Wendy. but her's was a little different.

"Wendy, is the one female who was exposed to it. Same with the rest of...us." Zeref said it like he was one.

But as Mavis thought about it. Zeref and Natsu both have the qualities of Wendy and Laxus. But in their different ways.

"You see now, we all, your knights, are those who've been passed the cursed magic." Zeref said.

Mavis wanted to hug Zeref. She wanted to have him feel loved. Like everyone else. The is a reason she made him her new adviser. She trusted her life with him.

"So, this, this is the promise. The reason why we all are drawn to this place. Because this is were he still lives on. And where we will as well." Zeref said.

Meaning all of her knights, will live on forever. Mavis felt tears in her eyes. She wanted to cry. She didn't want to lose her knights. Her most trusted people.

"Sorry." Zeref only said. He didn't say another word.

"Zeref Dragneel! You stop this right now!" Mavis shouted. Zeref looked at her in shock. "I don't care if you are here because of some curse, or magic prince, or whatever. I know you belong in this castle. By my side. I named you a knight, all of you for a reason! And I knew you'd be my best adviser for a reason as well." Mavis said.

Zeref just listened to her speaking.

"I trust you all. I don't give a rat's tail if you live forever. I don't care if I grow old and die. I know my kingdom is under the best protection. I asked you to be by my side as my adviser because you are wise and trusting." Mavis couldn't help it. She let her tears fall from her eyes.

"Mavis..."

"Zeref. I trust you with my life. I could trust anyone, but you, you are the one my heart keeps telling me you are one I can always rely on. Trust in you. Believe in you." She was saying all this. She was speaking from her heart. She couldn't lose him. "You have saved me so many times already. Now, I'm trying to save you." She said.

Zeref didn't know what to say. Mavis was so amazing. He could never put a single word on her. "Mavis. I believe in you too." He said.

Mavis smiled finally. "If you wish, I can help you find the cursed prince. Maybe, we both can find the answers were looking for." He said.

Mavis nodded wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yes! I'd love that." She said.

Zeref left her room so she could get changed and clean up her room a bit. Once she was ready Zeref and her made a plan. "Okay, by the looks of the maps there should be a secret underground room out near-" "The court yard. Were we all train." Zeref finished for her.

The two looked at each other and nodded. they were getting answers. And not leaving till they did.

They headed out to he training area and thankfully no knights were out today. They dug around in the bushes till Mavis tripped over something. "Ah!" Mavis screamed. Zeref caught her in time and held her up like a princess. Mavis felt like she was when she first met him.

"Thank you." She said. Zeref smiled at her and nodded. Putting her down he checked the ground the moved the dirt with his foot. Revealing a hidden trap door. He pulled on it and it opened like that. Mavis and Zeref were about to meet the cursed prince. The first Dragon.

Walking down the dark staircase, Zeref held the torch while Mavis walked forward.

It didn't take long to find the big room that Mavis thought was the old throne room.

"Hello! This is queen Mavis! I wish to speak to the first ever prince and cursed dragon!" She shouted.

There was this big gust of wind. And in the dark shadows, stood a tall man.

"Queen Mavis. You look just like her. The woman who I loved and yet gave her up to be happy." Said a voice.

Zeref held up the torch. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Young Dragneel. I am Acnologia. The LORD of Dragons. The first, to know, magic." He said.

"Acnologia." Mavis said his name like it was the name of a God. She was mesmerized by him.

"Tell me. Everything. I want to know about my family. This curse. I wish to help set free all who have your curse." Mavis said.

Acnologia sighed. "You really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes! please, I want to help Zeref and the rest." Mavis said.

Zeref wanted to feel like there was hope. But he knew somewhere in him, that there wasn't going to be any.

"There was. But even so, it won't work." Acnologia said. "Queen. The only was to break this, is to die. And sadly I can't. I'm the immortal one. But, Zeref, your father found a way to still live a life. he made sure of it. But he couldn't make it to me in time." Acnologia said.

"What does that mean?" Mavis asked.

"Love. My Queen. Love. The boy in the story, passing on the curse, that was Dragneel. Arthur Dragneel. And I'll tell you one thing, he was the best friend I ever hand. He took my DNA all over the world, testing to see if there was a way for me to live normal, but there wasn't. He died before he could ever get results."

Mavis felt her heart breaking. Zeref clenched his fists.

"But, no one ended up like me. Immortal. I saw a few, like Zeref here, Yuir Dreyar, he had a close enough power to mine, and he, he was the one who found my answer. Love is how you break the curse. You will still be a dragon Zeref. But with Love, you won't be immortal like me. You'll grow old and live happily, just like the other queen, Mavis." Acnologia said.

Mavis began to cry. Zeref quickly wrapped an arm around her.

"Queen Mavis. Do something for me." Acnologia said. "Save all dragons from my curse." and in a moment he was gone.

Mavis and Zeref made their way out of the cave and closed it back up.

The promised to never speak about this again.

As Zeref went to Natsu and the rest of the knights, Mavis ran into her sister. "Mavis?"

"Zera." Mavis wiped her tears. "Is there something wrong? Look what I may have said was a little out of line...okay. A lot. But I only want you to be happy." Zera said.

Mavis turned to see Zeref. He smiled. Faking almost everyday. "Yeah. Happy." That's what she wanted. Someone to be happy.

"Are you okay?" Zera asked.

Mavis felt her face blushing. "I think...I am in love. With..."

**And that's part one!**

**I promise part two will be up soon!**

**I just couldn't fit everything in!**

**I am so sorry, but that just means there's more to read right?**

**Hope you liked and see you in the ending!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail

Mavis x Zeref

King and Queen

Mavis wasn't focusing right. All she could think about was Zeref.

"You alright my queen?" Asked Laxus.

"Yes. Sorry. I just can't seem to..."

How could she explain how she was feeling?

"You need anything?" It was Gray. He entered the room.

"No Gray that's fine. Oh! Has Juvia gotten those Watermelons in yet?" She asked.

"Oh. She's saved a couple for you to have actually." Gray said.

"Then I'll have that. And tell Juvia to come and have time with us girls. I'm having a girls party later this afternoon." Mavis said.

Gray bowed and left.

"Mavis." Laxus spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Go and get Lucy, Erza, Mira, and Lis." Mavis said quickly.

Laxus bowed and left as well.

Mavis needed to have a clear talk with the girls about this. And Zara couldn't bother her this time.

As the girls gathered Juvia brought the watermelon and Lisanna brought tea.

It was great having some girl time. Mavis hardly got time to spend with them herself.

"How is Natsu these days?" Juvia asks Lucy.

"He's charming. But he's still a pig headed knight." Lucy giggles.

"How wonderful. And Erza. Your mystery man?" Erza didn't speak much about her personal life.

"He's fine." She said.

"It's at least a guy. I was beginning to wonder if it was a man at all." Mira teased.

"And how's you relationship with LAXUS?" Erza spoke.

Mira glared. Mavis sighed. "Girls. I need some help." Mavis spoke. They didn't notice her.

"Mavis." It was Wendy.

"Wendy. What is-" Mavis noticed Zeref behind her.

"I'm just checking on things. I'll be in the study if you need me Queen Mavis." Zeref said.

As he left Wendy slowly walked in.

All the girls were silent.

"You said you needed something Mavis?" Lucy asked.

"She needs love. But can't get the time for it. Only Zeref makes up for it. And he's the only one that makes her feel alive." Wendy spoke.

Mavis turned t Wendy in amazement.

"How?!"

"He's the same way but doesn't show it often." She said.

All the girls gasped except for Wendy and Lucy.

"You love Zeref sama? OOO! This will be so cute!" Juvia said.

"That's right. Cute indeed. As cute as me with Sir Lyon. Better the Juvia and Sir Gray." Lisanna said.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised but I still am shocked." Erza said.

"Oh Erza. I think it's great Mavis has fallen in love with someone. And it's a knight no less." Mirajane smiled.

"I already knew you two would be perfect together." Lucy said.

"What? How?" Mavis asked. "I just realized this myself!"

"Because he looks after you like a child. And in a way, you don't act like a child yet he still will help you any any cost. He loves you back." Lucy explained.

"You feel free with him and he with you." Lucy said setting her cup of tea down. "Just like Natsu and me." She smiled.

Mavis smiled back. "So how do I go about this then?" She asked.

Zeref was out training with Natsu, Sting and Rogue.

"Zeref." It was Cobra.

"Cobra. What a surprise. How have you been?" He asks.

"Fine. And Kinana is good. She's going to have our third child soon." He said.

"That's good to hear." Zeref smiled for him.

"How's Lady Lucy and Natsu these days?"

"They are working things out. But I see a bright future for them." Zeref says. "And for Sting and Lady Yukino too."

"Nice. Rogue still doesn't show signs of a lady in mind?" Cobra asks.

"No. But everyone in the castle knows of Mira and Laxus relationship. And Erza's got a mystery man of sorts. Which is-"

"Jellal. I ran into him the other day. He's gotten more hairy. Full on beard." Cobra laughs.

"But what abput you and queen Mavis?" He suddenly asks.

"What about us?" Zeref asks.

Cobra laughs then realizes Zeref is serious.

"You and Mavis love each other." He said.

Zeref looked puzzled. "Mavis is a queen. She wouldn't spend her life with a CURSED man." Zeref said.

Cobra laughed again. "You don't see it? You two are like day and night, heaven and earth, darkness and light, all you two do is make each other complete. Your opposites of the same coin, Yin and Yang." Cobra explained.

Zeref sighed. "Mavis could never love a man like me."

"If Lucy marry's Natsu, and I married Kinana, then Mavis, the Queen, can love and marry YOU. My friend. We aren't helpless and meant to be alone." Cobra said.

While he did have a point, could Mavis really love Zeref?

"Cobra. There isn't any way."

"There always is. If she loves you, then you know. Unless you somehow are fooling yourself thinking you aren't this, whatever you call yourself." Cobra said.

"What's going on here?" Sting and Natsu asked walking over.

"Zeref and Mavis love each other. But mister tall dark and emotionless doesn't think he does or thinks Mavis doesn't feel the same way." Cobra said.

Zeref glared a deathly glare at him. Looking to the other two they didn't say a word.

"No need to get so mad Zeref." Natsu spoke.

"Yeah. I mean we have girls. I'm sure you'll find one too." Sting added.

Laughter came from behind them.

It was Laxus.

"Zeref. I can tell you right now. Mavis treats you like the one person she trusts more then herself. More then her own sister. I think Mavis has something for you. But love? I have no idea my friend." He said.

Zeref felt pain in his chest. Was this really the right thing? Being in love with...Mavis of all people?

"I'm here Mavis." Zeref said walking inside Mavis office inside the castle.

"Yes. Thanks for coming and helping me." Mavis said.

It was kept quiet. Nothing was talked about unless it was business.

'So, if we hold off on this shipment another day, then we can get this in within the week." Mavis said.

"Yes. But I would wait two days before that one." Zeref said.

"Ah. Yes. And then next week we'll work on this." Mavis was a great queen.

Zeref smiled at her.

Mavis blushed seeing him. She couldn't understand. Why was her heart beating this badly? Did she really love Zeref THIS much?

"Mavis?"

"Nothing. Just having to think about other plans for the future." Mavis said quickly.

"Shall we have a break. Have some berries and Apples?" Zeref asked.

"Yes please." Mavis said smiling.

Zeref felt his heart skip beats. Was this feeling love?

Zeref has never felt many emotions. So how could he tell?

"I'll go and get them." Zeref said.

"It's okay. I'll call fro some. Gray!" Mavis shouted.

"Yes?"

"Please bring back some strawberries and apples please." Mavis asked.

"Yes my Queen." Gray said.

In a few minutes Gray came back with the fruits.

"Thank you." Mavis said.

Gray bowed and left.

"I love Apples." Mavis said.

"Me too. But I love Berries more." Zeref said.

Mavis heart skipped. She smiled but felt her face heating up a little.

"You okay? You look a little flushed." Zeref said.

Mavis turned away.

"Is there something wrong?" Zeref asked.

What was Mavis supposed to say?

"The day has gotten away from us." Zeref was looking outside.

Mavis turned and he was right. It was nearly sun down.

"I better go and check on the others." Zeref said.

"Yes!" Mavis shouted suddenly. "Yes. I have to get the girls for dinner."

Zeref saw the orange light shining in the window and bouncing on Mavis from behind. It made her glow like an angel.

He cleared his throat and walked out the room.

Mavis sighed and followed behind.

"Zeref." Mavis spoke.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk for a moment?" Mavis asked.

Zeref nodded. "Of course. What is it?" He asked.

Mavis felt her mouth dry up. How could she tell him. Or herself for that matter.

Strings on her heart being tugged. Cupid had to choose him of all people. She felt like a child.

Zeref was waiting but he would have to tell her or talk about this too. Time has never been kind. And yet here he is with her. Never knowing they would be made for each other.

"Maybe we say at the same time what's on our mind." Zeref sighed.

Mavis liked it. But if he was saying that. did he know?

Mavis nodded.

"One."

"Two."

Both: "Three! I THINK I"M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Silence. Just staring at each other.

Then they suddenly laughed.

Smiling Zeref and Mavis held hands. "We don't say this to anyone."

"Agreed!"

The End!

**Finally! This is the end of the Queen and Her Knights. So, yes, Mavis is queen and Zeref does become king. I'll just say that. Everyone lives happily with the ones they love.**

**Except Zara.**

**Hope you all LOVED this story!**


End file.
